warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy/Retrospective
The Tale of a Twoleg, a Keyboard, a Website, and a Story: How The Twoleg Prophecy came to be When I was 12, I was wandering the halls of my middle school when suddenly, my best friend showed me a silly looking novel with cats on the cover, titled: “Warriors: Into the Wild”. “Read it!” He told me. “It’s way better than those spy books you always are checking out.” My curiosity was peaked. As soon as I finished the novel I had checked out and did the quiz on it, I checked out the little paperback novel that reminded me of the times my father read me a story called “Redwall”. I had always been hooked on anthropomorphism, but I had stopped reading it as much after I had watched a little movie called “Spy Kids”. From then on, I was into espionage. But when I picked up that novel by the curiously named ‘Erin Hunter’, I was almost sure I would never read a spy novel again. I was absolutely right. Within the school year, I had beat my friend all the way to Sunset. I was exhausted, and after the school year ended, I promised my friend we would do something Warriors-related the weekend after. Right then, I already had the beginning phases of a little Warriors novel of my own. I didn’t know it was called ‘Fanfiction’ then. I called my friend after exchanging numbers on the last day of school. “Hello, is Logan there?” I asked. “Who is this?” I heard, and I thought I heard a snicker on the other end behind the caller. “This is his friend, *Name censored*.” I answered. Silence, then… Beep. They hung up. I called back. Same answer. They’re probably his brothers... I thought. A few days later, I started writing something I called, “The Twoleg Prophecy”. It was kind of stupid, looking back on it. It sort of explained the stench of blood in the moonstone cave. It was Alex’s blood. Yep. John was named Alex in the planning stages back then. He was the average little Gary-stu. I kind of liked Cinderpelt back then, so she was his little friend during the adventure. Alex got a tree house, and John almost got one too, before I cut that out for a more humbling addition to the Warriors’ den in the final cut. But, anyway, I loved my little story. I called Logan again, and he didn’t answer again. So, I got a little mad. I abandoned my story for about a half year while I tried to figure out what was wrong with Logan. During that time, I read more, and more, and MORE Warriors novels. I returned to my story after a phone calling session, partially out of anger. I realized the story I loved was no longer adequate. It needed to be changed. So I sat down for the rest of the day, typing away. You wouldn’t believe the look on my parents' faces. They never expected this, not to say they didn’t like it. The fact I had failed my last English final added to their disbelief. I had started to search for an adequate place to post my story. I quickly discovered what I was doing was called “fanfiction”, so I started to look for “Warriors Fanfiction”. I found Fanfiction net. I quickly shied away, the process too difficult. I found Warriors Wish Fanfiction. Nope. Too difficult AND it took forever to post a single chapter. Then, I found a little site, a wikia. It was called, “Warriors Fanfiction Wikia”. I decided to make an account. Nope, I was too young. Fake my age? No, mom disapproved. I had to wait until my 13th birthday. Let me tell you, I was excited for more than one reason that day. I finally was a ‘teen’, and I COULD POST MY STORY! I had finished part one, and when I posted the first chapter, making the decision to post it one chapter at a time, let me tell you, I was jumping for joy! A few days later, I got my first comment. I bragged to my mom, and she was extremely proud. A day later, a comment. One more comment the next day. Here are the comments: Do you think we should really have stories about Twolegs? It just doesn't fit in with the Warriors theme of this wiki. –James (Okay, I have to admit, this did discourage me, but I was lucky to have had the next one already posted, otherwise I would have never posted the next chapter.) I think this has a great making in Warriors fanfiction and should deserve to be on here. –Malinois (This brought my spirits up!) I think it's a really great story, but I kind of agree with James... Twolegs turning into cats? Their independence from Twolegs is what makes the plot - it's what makes them warriors! But it is a really good fanfic.--Echomist (An almost positive comment- but still positive!) Twolegs have always been enemies of the cats. Why not put a clever spin on it? (this kind of sounds like one of those official reviews... lol!) This story is the next biggie! Forestpaw (And we have Foresty. One of my future best friends on this wikia. Thanks, Foresty! You to this day have no idea how much this one meant to me, and you have no way of ever fathoming it!) After that, I was off on my great adventure. One part later, John had his family torn apart, Skyclan returned to their rightful place among the clans and Hollyleaf by his side. And I was enjoying being 14, and I was planning a sequel to a story that had gained amazing popularity on Warriors Fanfiction Wikia. One day, when I tried to write, I couldn’t. ... I just couldn’t. I took a break, even neglecting to tell anyone, and a few months later, I came back. I was greeted by a confused site. My friends were confused, and I apologized. After pondering why I was depressed, I thought of Logan. I dusted off my old piece of paper with his number on it, and I expected the worse. Instead I got his dad. “Hello? The confused man said. “Hi, this is Logan’s old friend, *Name censored*” “Hey, weren’t you the one who called all those times?” “Yeah.” I said, embarrassed. His father talked to my mother, and she told me it was his brothers that were messing with me. And that, well, his dad was away from home often, so his brothers often messed around, dropping calls and destroying things. And for his sake, I’m not mentioning what hurt my friend the most. It’s not what you’d think it is. Well, you could guess from his situation at home, but I’m not saying anything else. I decided what I would do to make it up to him. I would put him in my story. Dedicate it to him even, because he told me about Warriors. Of course, I kind of messed with his past in the story, but that never meant I was cross. I wrote, but not without breaks in between. I kind of ran myself dry, I think, looking back! Many months later, I’m fifteen. The Twoleg Prophecy has grown into a four part story. It was ending. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted John to get his priorities mixed up. I wanted him to fail, so he could be humbled and realize he was faulted enough to pick himself up. It gave him a sense of... believability to his character. On May 1st, 2011, The Twoleg Prophecy is done. And on May 5th, The Prologue of The Twoleg Prophecy 2 is finished. As you see, the story has come full circle as they say. That’s ‘cause once The Twoleg Prophecy 2 is finished, the story of my discovery, my inspiration, a mystery of a friend’s disappearance, still goes on. And it’ll never end; because I know deep inside, I’m a writer. Look for me later in life, once we’ve moved on, become adults, and live on our own. I might have something published by then. And regarding my place and my longevity on the wikia, who knows, I might be here until the last member leaves. And if so, I’ll raise a new generation of fans to look after the site until Warriors becomes just another long forgotten series. Expect me to write another one of these after The Twoleg Prophecy 2 ends. That’ll be a fun one to write. EDIT: The story of a friend's dissappearance goes on. I've found and sent a friend request to Logan on Facebook recently. Here's hoping that he accepts it. Until next time… adieu… --WarriorcatZ1324